


All the Roads

by Wiktoria92



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM Scene, D/s relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiktoria92/pseuds/Wiktoria92
Summary: Aki goes ,,hunting", Asami isn't impressed...





	All the Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Finder series, or any of the characters...
> 
> Edit 12 may 2018  
> I must add, that what Asami does in this story, isn't exactly a punishment. According to the knowledge of charis2770 (who I am very grateful for Her kudos for this work and advertising it on her blog. Also- because of Her, I translated this oneshot in only one night. Doesn't matter, that that was a second sleepless night in a row, ha. Her works ware an inspiration for my story(s)), a punishment with a make up sex latter, is messing with a sub's mind and the sub will be doing bad things, just for that make up sex.  
> Yes, Asamiisn't exactly thrilled, but isn't very upset, either. 
> 
> My Beta will be back from Her London trip with Her boyfriend tomorrow, and then I will be harassing Her for checking my work for mistaks ;P
> 
> Edit 15 may 2018  
> My Beta is back!!! She checked this work and corrected it. Thank U, V!!!

**All the Roads**

 

 

_Step, clank_

 

_Step, clank_

 

_Step, clank_

 

Of course. Why do metal fire escape stairs always have to make some noise? It doesn't matter how much you are trying for them NOT to make a sound... Maybe he should develop a project for a non-noise metal staircase?

„Uhhhh” huffed the blond  quietly when he finally managed to climb to the rooftop. He settled behind the wall at the end of the roof and took out his beloved Nikon. He looked at the view through the camera and decided that he found a perfect spot. Now came the hardest – waiting.

Nothing was happening in the area. It was empty like a cemetery. All in all it was a good comparison, considering that it was a less-frequented place. Warehouses at the pier are rather not very popular with tourists, and that's why our criminal photographer was deadly bored. In addition, after half an hour his feet began to get numb. Squatting in a long run, is really  ucomfortable. If only there would be something happening in the area, but there wasn't....

He has been startled from his musings by the quiet sound of an approaching car. After a while, a black limousine drove up to the warehouse across from his hiding place. Moreover, a moment later a blue sedan appeared as well.

"At last" murmured the boy, snapping pictures of people leaving the vehicles. One of the six men put a suitcase on the sedan's mask and opened it. At this point, our photographer developed a feeling that something is terribly not right here. However, he did not stop taking pictures. Wondering, what exactly did not add here, he directed the viewfinder on one of the men. He zoomed, and in this moment he felt a cold chill on his back. He flinched. The figure slowly turned his head towards him and after a while a pair of golden eyes stared at him. A mocking smirk rose on the man's face.

„No. Impossible” gasped the blond lowering his hand holding the camera and looking at the scene below directly. After he froze for a second, he shook off the shock and quickly grabbed his camera case. He was already turning towards the stairs in the purpose of running, when:

”Akihito” sounded in the calm, night air. That voice stopped the blonde in place. Akihito looked down and saw that his escape route has been blocked. _Yeah, should have thought about Plan B ... And maybe right away C and D …_

„You bastard! Why does everything always have to lead to you ?! Damn it!” Growled Akihito.

"They should change the proverb, because all roads are leading to Asami, not to Rome, apparently" He murmured to himself.

„Akihito.” There was a hint of impatience in Asami's voice. It wasn't easy to detect, but a few years with the biggest mafia boss in Japan allowed Akihito to know of him a bit, and start to pick up the minimal changes in his voice or facial expression. Currently, such changes indicated impatience, amusement and something else, to recognize what, he currently did not have time.

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Aki with irritation looking for a way to escape. In vain.

"Get down" he heard in response, after which Asami reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulled out a cigarette and calmly, lit it up.

"No way!" Bellowed Aki. In that moment he heard a sound behind him. He turned himself and:

„Paws away! Touch me and you'll regret it!” Snarled the blond at the sight of the spectacled man in a faultless suit.

"I'm serious! One more step, Kirishima, and I WILL publish your picture as you sit in a bathtub and read the "Grandma's Cooking Guide" Threatened the photographer .

"I'm sorry, Takaba-san. This is Asami-sama's order" Replied Kirishima , slightly annoyed, adjusting the glasses that slid off his nose a little.

Akihito looked around nervously for a way to escape. Unfortunately, through imprudence, which, admitedly, happened to him for the first time, he had only one way left. Currently blocked by Kirishima and the rest of the "asamic goons" with the above-mentioned Crime Lord in person as the final barier from freedom. Still, our blond decided to try his luck and make for the impossible. Namely - escape Asami ... In the end, he would not be himself, if he gave up so easily.

He pretended to give up his escape plan and dragged himself toward the Megane, then suddenly passed by him and run toward the fire escape stairs. He already has been congratulating himself in his mind on his escape, he was about to put his foot on the first step of the stairs, when suddenly he felt that someone grabed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Let go, Glasses !!!!!"

Kirishima noticed a slight change in the boy's attitude, slight muscle relaxation and stooping, which, in principle, could be a sign of giving up, but Kirishima would not be Asami's Wakagashira, if he could have been so easily fooled by appearances. Besides, he knew this blonde rascal too well. With a sigh, that somehow managed to express his impatience, boredom and light amusement in one, he grabbed the boy by his collar and, regardless of the blond's desperate attempts to free himself and throwing in the non-picky words, he dragged him down the stairs. The Second in Command deposited his kicking weight in front of his somewhat amused employer.

"ASAMI !!!!!!!!" Shouted Aki fiercely, scowling at this arrogant member of the underworld. In this moment he looked like a ragged, bristling and showing claws feline ball of fury. Add to this the ever-unruly blond locks and you already know, why Asami insists on calling Aki ,kitten' …

The man only smiled half-heartedly, not taking the cigarette out of his mouth, then threw Aki over one shoulder and headed for the limo waiting nearby with Kirishima closing this small procession.

"I told you not to go on your hunting today, Akihito," Calmly said  the golden-eyed man, pushing the protesting blonde into the vehicle and then gracefully following him in. Akihito, grumbling, sat, with his arms folded, as far away from Asami as he could, staring outside the window and ignoring the presence of the businessman. After a short while, they were already there - in the underground garage of Asami's penthouse.

"Akihito, come with me" Said Asami  as he stepped out of the vehicle as soon as faithful Kirishima opened the door for him. Akihito did not even look. Asami, without waiting for Aki's change of mood,  pulled him simply out of the limousine.

"Okay, okay, LET GO, I am comming!" Shouted Aki, trying to break free from the grip.

"Bossy bastard" he added under his breath.

Kirishima, with some relief, watched the pair disappear into the elevator, adjusted his glasses and headed for his own apartment.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

 _Thud_  the door to the penthouse knocked shut.

"Asami! Would you perhaps stop interfering with mpphhf !!! " Aki did not manage to finish his sentence, because Asami pinned him to the wall and kissed him possessively. The blond wanted to push the "assailant", but Asami grabbed his hands by the wrists with one of his and moved over Aki's head, holding them against the wall and preventing any resistance. The boy growled in the a kiss in helpless anger, but this sound changed a moment later into a muffled moan of pleasure, as Asami's free hand moved over Aki's bare skin and found his right nipple. Before Akihito realized it, Asami managed to strip him of his jacket and shirt and unbutton his pants.

"We need a different setting" murmured the millionaire with those golden eyes staring at the blue ones, that were hazy with pleasure,  then took Aki in his arms and headed towards the bedroom, where he pressed a switch hidden in the floor, opening the secret room. Embarrassed Akihito hid his blush in the elder man's jacket's lapels. Asami closed the door behind them, went to the bed and deposited a slightly dazed Aki on it. A moment later, he was puting leather cuffs on the blond's wrists.

"No!" he protested, struggling in his bounds. This protest, however, was quickly silenced by another hot kiss and equally capable hands, wandering the blond's body and finding all his sensitive spots. Akihito lost his sense of reality. There was only the world of touch of those skillful hands with long, elegant fingers, that knows every square centimeter of his body, the taste of whiskey, cigarettes and that something that was only the taste of Asami, when this skillful tongue penetrated his mouth and fought with his own. The fragrance of Asami, which made Aki feel so safe and at the same time so excited. He did not even notice that in the meantime Asami had stripped him off his jeans and boxers, smiling under his nose at the sight of the camo pattern on them.

Akihito arched his back, when Asami honored his nipple with slow, roughened licks, then with light bites, then used his tongue again to relieve the pain.

"Aaaaaah! Asa ... ...! Ah-Asami!" The millionaire felt, how excited Aki was, and with purely sadistic pleasure let him rub against himself for a moment, then left the writhing and whimpering in protest Aki and headed towards one of the glass cases. Ignoring the blonde for now, Asami focused on selecting the needed toys, after which he put all these items on the bedside table. He got rid of his jacket and tie and unbuttoned the cuffs and the first few buttons of his white shirt. Then rolled his sleeves up to the elbows. All this time he watched the blond intently. Then he grabbed Aki by the neck to immobilize him. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the boy's hips. With his free hand he reached for a piece of black cloth and blindfolded Aki with it. The blond whimpered softly and pressed his cheek into the man's hand. Asami smiled slightly and, after a moment, took his hand awy. Aki's breathing accelerated considerably. He turned his head toward the spot he felt Asami's presence, as if he wanted to see him despite the blindfold that was completely blocking that sense. After a while, Asami sat back down on the mattress and slowly moved his hands along Aki's sides, across his stomach, hips, thighs and down to his ankles, where he put leather cuffs, one after the other, then reached for a metal rod with four carabiners, two in middle and one for both ends, and hooked them to the rings on the cuffs. He unhooked one of blond's hands from the head board of the bed and fastened it to the rod, so that it passed between his parted thighs. Then he turned Aki, which forced the boy to present his buttocks up high. Asami slowly ran his hand from the back of his neck, along the spine, which caused the boy to shudder, to the curve of the buttocks, through the crack between them and below, until he reached the testicles and the already hard and leaking penis. Asami took him in his hand and moved his hand several times up and down, with his free hand reaching for a special ring with two holes, which he, despite Aki's protests, efficiently placed at the base of the penis, shifting his testicles through the other hole. Aki moaned in protest, but his body bent in search of the man's touch. Meanwhile Asami, attached the rod to the chain that was running from the vertical panel at the foot of the bed. As a result, Aki could not escape from Asami's touch neither up or down the mattress. The millionaire stroked Aki's cheek, then lightly pressed the boy's lower lip with two fingertips. Akihito automatically opened his mouth and sucked, abundantly covering Asami's fingers with his saliva. When they left his mouth with a loud sucking sound, an unintentional shudder passed through Aki's body. Asami calmed him down by stroking him on his side and whispering sweet words into his ear, while wet fingers touched the sensitive skin around the hole he was about to penetrate. Aki moaned loudly, his hips swaying in a steady motion. Asami blew on wet skin and Aki's muscles trembled. After a while, a quiet click was heard and Asami's fingers returned to Aki's skin, this time already very slippery from the lubricant.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Aki shouted and flexed as much he could, as the first finger disappeared inside of him. Asami weaved the fingers of his free hand in the blond hair and tightened his fist. Akihito gasped in surprise. The blond mewled, when Asami found this special point in his interior and began to massage him with every shift of his fingers. After a while, he almost removed his finger from Aki's insides, bent it lightly and ran his finger gently through the inner contour of the muscles responsible for closing the hole. Aki moaned in pleasure. After a while, there was a second finger inside. Asami began to scissor his fingers inside Aki, streaching the muscles even more. The man untangled his hand from Aki's hair and reached for something that looked like a flattened egg, covered it with a lubricant, grabbed it with his other hand and weaved his fingers again in Aki's hair, forcing him to tilt his head back. He held it in this position and inserted the oval toy slowly into the interior of Aki, who had already drifted away, because of the pleasure he had been experiencing, that he did not control the swallowing reflex and saliva flowed from his open mouth, forced to remain parted by the unusual position of his head. Asami clicked the button on the small remote control and there was a muffled buzz simultaneously with Aki's cry. The toy was placed exactly on the boy's prostate. Aki began to writhe even more in his bonds and Asami's ruthless grip, but none of it brought him any relief. And Asami, with a slightly sadistic grin, caught the boy's rocking and bound penis and began to stimulate him to the desperate movements of Aki's hips, which only further adedd to Aki helpless pleasure.

"A ... Asa ... miiiii ... proh- please" Moaned Aki .

"Shhh, we have not even begun properly" answered Asami, letting go of Akii's hair and stroking him fondly on his back. Akihito whimpered miserably and lowered his head to the mattress, panting heavily. Asami reached for another toy from this night's collection. He stood at Aki's left hip and tenderly stroked the skin of his buttock with something that looked like an enlarged ping-pong rocket, except that it was made of maple wood, beautifully varnished. At first, Aki shuddered and escaped from the touch, but a moment later he streached his buttocks in search of that touch. Asami laughed softly and ruffled the blond hair. He lovingly stroked the skin on Aki's buttock, then took a swing and hit one buttock, then the other. Aki sucked in the air and moaned. However, not from the pain ... Asami was alternating the paddling with massaging and stroking the hot skin. Each time the paddle hit, it caused the vibrating toy to move and stimulate even more this sensitive point inside Aki, who had long lost his ability to speak, and tears flew from under his blindfold. Asami finally considered that he had enough, threw off the paddle and walked over to Aki. He began to reassure him and whisper in his ear, simultaneously slipping three slippery fingers inside and preparing Aki for something bigger than the toy, that was still in place. Aki almost choked on his own breath, knowing what would happen next and could not wait. He tried to hurry Asami up, but he could not say a word. Asami grabbed him by the neck and held him in place.

"Everything in its time," he whispered and, after warningly clenching his hand, let go of Aki. For a while he continued to slide and move his four fingers back and forth, without any problem. Aki was trembling under him, the millionaire finally took pity, he took out his fingers with a loud sucking sound, unzipped his dark navy suit trousers, took out his hard penis and slowly slipped into Aki.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Howled Aki , throwing his head back and bending his back.Asami grabbed Aki's throat with one hand, not too hard, but enough to make it difficult to swallow. He caressed Aki between his legs with the other.

"A ... Asa-m ... iiiiii" Choked Akihito in a weak voice. Asami bowed his head and without interrupting the rhythm, bit into jthe nape of the neck, removing simultaneously the ring from Aki's penis and testicles. The boy gasped with the rest of the air in his lungs, stiffened for a moment and came. Asami did as well a moment later, stimulated by the contractions of Aki's inner muscles. He did not stop moving until both of them were finished. Then he slowly pulled himself out of Aki, reached for the handkerchiefs from the nightstand, wiped himself off and zipped his pants, then unhooked Aki, leaving the blindfold in it's place. He grabbed one more thing from the bedside table and put it into his pocket. He then went to the bathroom and came back with a wet, warm towel and wiped Aki off, who was only conscious only to a quarter degree. He took Aki bridal style in his arms, opened the door with the button and walked into his bedroom. He put Aki on the bed, on his stomach with his legs under him. He took the toy out, put it in the sink, reached for the wet tissues by the bed, cleaned Aki off again, then reached into his pocket for the thing. He grabbed the lubricant and moistened with it a golden plug with a cat's tail of the same colour as the reast of the toy. He parted Aki's buttocks with one hand and he inserted the plug with the other. He smiled half-heartedly - when Aki wakes up, he will not be happy, but it will be worth it. One round is not enough after all ...

Asami undressed, took a quick shower and slipped into the bed next to Aki. He pulled him to himself and fell asleep, checking beforehand if his Sig was safely stocked under his pillow.

 

 


End file.
